


Le coup de foudre

by darkhooseok



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhooseok/pseuds/darkhooseok
Summary: You thought you’re just gonna stop there at the flower shop but hoseok gives you an offer that you won’t regret





	Le coup de foudre

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my very first time posting a whole wonho x reader fanfic, It may not enough to satisfy you but please enjoy and im open for the response thank you <3 I originally posted this from tumblr

It was a perfect day when you decided to go for a walk at the park, while you were walking you’ve seen a newly opened flower shop. You went closer to the shop and check out the flowers. You’re wearing your favorite light pink dress that your dad gave to you. You’re not living with your parents anymore and you decided to be more independent to yourself. When you’re looking through the white carnation which you definitely love, There’s a blonde haired man asked you “Do you like carnations? White carnations means pure love” you began to startled because he blurted out and you assumed that there’s no one at your back. He knows that you startled a bit so he said sorry for blurting it out of nowhere and you responded him “It’s okay” and he replied you with a bright smile. Oh god the way he smile isn’t just simple you were mesmerized especially when the rays of sun became his spotlight. You look at his name plate then he said “I’m Shin Hoseok. I’m the owner of this shop and you’re the first customer here so –“ you didn’t heard the other words he said because you began to stare on his lips. It looks soft and naturally pink and you began to think some unnecessary things in your mind like how can be this man standing in front of you look so ethereal and attractive? He’s like an angel especially when he smiles. You wanted to see that precious smile again. Hoseok waved his hand on your vision to snap you out because you’re staring at him for too long you feel embarrassed your cheeks and ears are burning in a crimson red so you covered your face with your palm. And you told him that you’ll buy two carnations, then he picked six full bloom carnations you asked him that you only buying two carnations then he said “The four carnations.. it’s free since you’re the first customer” and he smiled, You feel your blood was rushing when he responded because his face was too close but he didn’t bother,

He walks towards inside the shop while he’s arranging the carnations. You asked him why did he sell flowers because its unusual to a man to started a flower shop and he responded “Because I remembered my mom whenever I see flowers, She liked it” and you crossed arms and lightly replied “ohh that’s pretty amazing” he’s already tying up ribbons on the carnation while you’re roaming your sight inside the shop it’s nice and fragrant inside it’s like you wanted to stay inside forever and there’s a lot of various flowers inside when you get back the sight over him, You caught him staring and your eyes meet against him and there’s a whole silence for about a minute after finished designing the carnations he gave you a bouquet and you slightly touched his warm hands then he turn his head down because he feel embarrassed for a little silence when he stares at you. “Uhm.. .by the way I’m Y/N I think it’s kinda unfair if you introduced your name and I wasn’t” and you gave him a payment for the flowers you brought. “Y/N, it’s a nice name it suites you very well” he smiled but at this point he’s kinda shy. You went to the sunflowers after giving him the payment. “Sunflowers are cute especially that big one” you pointed out the sunflower which looks like a size of huge plate in a restaurant then he walks at the place and stand beside you hoseok replied “Yes.. it’s cute ” you looked at him while he’s staring you at this point his stare has something it wasn’t innocent as before. You just got surprised when he leans to kiss to you while his eyes are shut and your eyes widen, You wanted to stop him because there’s a woman who came inside of the shop but when she see you both on that state she stopped turns her back and shut the door.

Hoseok was holding your waist pushing you closer to him and your body instantly agreed and responded his kiss with an open mouth and holding his nape. You let him enter his tounge against your mouth and it was fighting over inside but at end he wins in dominance. Hoseok paused for a while and started planting kisses on the erogeneous zones of your neck. “I really wanted to do this when I saw you walking like an angel at the lawn” his voice was so deep you can feel the warmth of breath under your skin that sends a tingling sensation throughout of your body. The bouquet that you were holding fall off the floor and start to undo his apron and tossing it at the corner. He stopped for a while and lead you to the room where there’s a brown couch and a table with a pile of papers you determined that it was his mini office but the room was not quite that small and large its perfectly fit for about 2-4 people. You sitted on the couch while looking at his hooded eyes. “Are you sure you wanted to do this?” hoseok asked to confirm if it’s okay, You just noded him as your reply. He began to turn his kiss into french kiss while his hands was wandering your soft skin then suddenly both of you changed the position and you’re sitting on his lap. Hoseok cupped your breast and start to unhook your bra. You are both panting in place catching each other breath you helped him to undress you leaving you with your undergarments. He was satisfied on the sight that he’s looking he started to suck your right breast and nipped your sensitive nipple while his other hand was cupping your left breast. You can feel on your hips that he’s totally hard you instantly massage and you heard him whimper that so fcking seductive and very endearing. He’s not the man you met before outside of the flower shop he’s so intimidating and sexy every glimpse of his touch and his kiss makes you want him to fuck you so hard.

“You’re so beautiful, im sure you make all guys fall for your enchanting beauty” he said it in a choppy way while sucking your breast. He feels that soaking while you were touching his clothed length, he finally tease your clit and inserted two fingers against you that makes you quiver its been a year when someone touches you like that after you broke up with Hyungwon you never experienced that again you never jerked off with some other guys except for the one right now who’s making your sex life pleasurable.

“Baby why are you soaking yet? I still didn’t mess you up so hard?” he smirked and licked his under lip while he’s inserting his fingers in and out to your sex. He added up a finger to make it three to adjust his girth when he penetrates inside the hell out of you. You moaned so loudly enough hear at the outside of the room if there’s a customer passing by. “Ho- hoseok.. please..” you pleaded on him and he’s looking directly into your face “What is it babygirl? Say something” he responded while thrusting his fingers in and out. “I..I need your.. dick please… im needy…. hoseok” you cant hide the fact that you grinded on him while he finger fucking you, the scene was incredibly hot he stays looking at you to look your reactions in every move he makes.

“As you wish babygirl” he gets out his fingers inside you and he starts to undo his belt while you’re unbottoning his shirt. Oh god when you see his chiseled abdominal muscle like a chocolate bar makes you want to suck each one of it. you touched and hoseok reacted “enjoying the sight baby girl?” and he smirked lustfully and your response was only a nod, You can’t answer him directly its like your mouth was glued for a moment. He began to unzip his slack and his erected member starts to spring up. The thickness of his member is enough to break your walls and satisfy you.

You began to rise up a little to insert his member into your wet sex that makes you moan and bite your lips escaping the words “Oh fuck”. You pounded on him while he’s holding your buttcheeks and helping you to lift but suddenly his hand explores your face and he inserts his thumb in your mouth and you bited it “so needy” the only response you heard on him, when your pre-cum comes out you stop a little due to exhaustion and he started to thrust a little while your hands was on his shoulder. At first it was only calculated but when feel that he already hitted your spot he began to thrust faster and makes you whimper. the surrounding was full of lust noises you were softly chanting his name on his ear because you throw your head in his back and hoseok was also moaning that really turns you on. “Hoseok.. Im cum-” before you finished your words, Hoseok came first inside of you and you followed

Both of you are exhausted and you’re still laying your head on his shoulders while he’s hugging you. “Im sorry if this how I approach in our first meeting” and hoseok chuckled while caressing your hair like a baby. “Im the one who initiate first i thought you’re gonna slap me” he responded against your ear his warm and deep voice. “Are you treating all customers like this?” you look at him with a straight face. “Actually no, this is my first time doing this why did you asked?” you just pout at him and he added “Jealous? We’re not in a relationship yet Y/N” you can see him teasing you and you’re about to stand a little after what he said and you start to regret what you’ve said he knows that you’re a jealous. He holds your wrist and focus at your eyes he pushed your hair back and said “But if you are willing to be my girlfriend then i’ll give you a right to jealous.. Since I have no plans doing this to other girls only yours” and smiled again so brightly and his eyes began to little its cute despite of he’s topless and he length still springing up. “Psh. I already heard that line.. dont fool me hoseok this is our first meeting im pretty sure you’ll change like other boys do” you tried to guard yourself because when you and your ex break up you became more smarter and wise. “Hmm maybe.. but one thing is for sure i’ll make you say yes in the altar and love you until we have kids” you began to start laughing because he said it seriously and passionately you started to think that both of you are strangers with a minimal infos about yourselves and he’s planning to marry you. “Why? im serious here woman ” he responded “I never met a boy who met a girl for almost an hour and after they fuck the boy was planning to marry the girl who’s completely stranger” you responded him with a giggle . “Well now you do, This means alot to me Y/N i dont just fuck random person because im horny or what” you stopped laughing because he’s completly serious. “Okay.. okay I get it you’re serious” you raised your hand signing stop and smiled. “How about a coffee at this weekend? Are you free?” he raised his eyebrows and pouts. You brushed his hair and its so fragrantly soft. “Weekend? sounds good so that we can introduce properly” you pouted hoseok pulls you and kissed your forehead and whisper “Thank you and I love you” and you reply nothing you just smiled that reaches your ear.


End file.
